


If 4

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [4]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 在那个宇宙里，他没能在第一次相遇时成功拯救他。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	If 4

**Author's Note:**

> *来自太太的平行宇宙白赛黑镜梗  
> *原宇宙赛镜=赛罗、镜子，平行宇宙赛镜=Zero、Mirror  
> *cp赛镜，UFZ友情向  
> *文中涉及的科学和计划之类全都是瞎扯的  
> *OOC和bug都赖我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及

“其实我觉得你们都挺傻的。”  
“哈？”赛罗现在已经成长到了不用回头就能分辨出到底是Mirror还是镜子在说话的地步，“你可没资格说这话。不是因为你的请求，我们都不会到这里来。”当然他也发现对着现在的Mirror他可以尽情怼。  
自从进入介质空间之后Mirror就霸道地一直占据着镜子的身体。赛罗很无奈，但他没有办法把他从镜子身体里赶出来。于是他们之间的相处，就从一开始赛罗忍气吞声地无视他，只专注于搜寻，渐渐变成了赛罗会回怼，而且怼得毫不留情。  
Mirror的长相总会让他不由自主地回想起他和镜子初见的时候，那人把自己困在镜之星的湖底，消沉至极的模样。但Mirror又极为不同，他看起来一点都不消沉，话还很多。他挨怼的方式甚至没有镜子那种隐藏的祸害个性，不会立刻缩起来体育坐还进入完全不能交流模式。相反，他回怼之快简直让人诧异。  
比如现在，赛罗的话音刚落，Mirror的声音就立刻追了上来：“啊，我可没说过我没有为此感到感谢。同时也非常抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”然而语调足够出卖他的真诚度。  
赛罗自己也觉得这种相处挺新奇的，说实话他没想过会变成这样。不知为何，一开始他对Mirror的敌意就比其他人都低一些。而自从得知Mirror身上其实并没有黑暗能量之后，那点敌意在他不知道的时候直接烟消云散了。他现在对Mirror的态度更多是好奇。另外，对他毫不客气地占据了镜子的身体这件事，赛罗当然只能是又气又无奈。  
于是他哼了一声，边继续前进着边嘟囔道：“别太自作多情了，主要地也不是为了帮你。”  
“我知道啊。你想快点搞定这件事，把我轰走，让他回来是吧？”赛罗偏头看向另一个方向时恰好看见Mirror指了指他自己：“我可太明白了。毕竟你们都是傻的。”  
赛罗停下了前进的步伐，微微抬手挑眉看向Mirror。Mirror两手分开做了个摊手的动作：“你是明明为了帮他才来的，却怎么都不明说。表面上说觉得他是看不起自己才非要接下这个任务，实际上是自己不亲自跟过来就不安心。我说得对吧？为了照顾他那点可爱的自尊心，把气都自己受着，挺傻的。”  
“而他呢，是为了你可以命都不要。见到你受害，什么冷静理智策略全都荡然无存，像个愣头青一样愚蠢地冲上去送死。更是傻得不行。”  
赛罗忽然明白了他在说什么，心里火一下子冲了上来，再开口时语气也冷硬了许多：“你又是怎么知道这些的？难不成他还会告诉你吗？”  
“当然不是。我只是忘了说，读取记忆和浅层读心是我的特殊能力。”Mirror微笑，“在这两点上我比他强。算是弥补了我在战斗力上缺失的天赋吧。”  
“你没有资格说他。”赛罗扭过头去，试图以此掩饰心里突如其来的乱如麻的感觉，“你还是多顾好你自己吧，你的能量流逝得越来越快了。”他匆匆抛下一句，直接向前飞去，也因此错过了Mirror看向他的饶有兴致的眼神。  
“我自有数。但是你们，真的得好好面对自己的心了。”  
Mirror跟了上去，似是有意地让赛罗听见这句话之后也不再多言了。  
突如其来的情绪袭击了赛罗。现在他知道那天Mirror和镜子的对话到底是什么意思了。他不笨，而且他虽然不会读心，但也大概能能看明白镜子的反应——Mirror很可能说中了，镜子可能对他真的有一些不能言说的想法。  
……那他自己呢？Mirror的确准确读出了他的想法，但他自己敢承认吗？不，或者说，这些想法被Mirror挖出、明晃晃地暴露在光下之前，他根本都没有思考过这些想法的背后到底是什么。他的举动大多都出于本能，而他完全没有想过这种本能又是从哪里产生的。他只能肯定那种会为他考虑的情感绝对不是怜悯，却细致到已经有些超出了朋友这个界限。他说不明白。  
Mirror提到的那场战斗至今为止仍然是他们所有人的阴影，如果不是出于什么特殊原因，没有人会主动提起。他自己也在试图淡化它带来的影响，仿佛不去回忆它就是没发生过。但如果Mirror说的是真的，镜子会那样做真的只是因为那是他……  
那么有没有可能，他们的心意真的是相同的？  
赛罗只觉得有什么重重的东西压在了他的心口，压得他呼吸不畅，愈发烦躁。但现在又是不容他发泄的时候，两人就这么沉默着前行。

平行宇宙的介质空间里没有时间的参照物，他们在这里面游荡，会感觉时间过得很慢。但是多亏了詹伯特和詹奈让他们带上的定时发信器，他们可以通过记录已发信的次数来判断时间。  
按照他们宇宙的时间流动来推算的话，他们已经在介质空间里已经度过了十几个小时。幸运的是，他们已经有了发现。  
是Mirror率先看见的那团正在游动的光粒子：“那里有东西。”  
“过去看看。”赛罗沉声道，随即加速往那个方向赶去：“对照一下你手上的能量波长，希望我们运气够好。”  
随着他们的靠近，那团光居然奇妙地缓缓停了下来。Mirror沉思了一会，似乎打算朝那团光的方向再靠近一点。赛罗正要开口阻止他，却反被Mirror用眼神制止了。  
那团光仿佛是有意识的，Mirror靠近并站定后，它居然主动地上去绕着Mirror的身体绕了几圈。Mirror的手在这个过程中则不远不近地护在那团光左右，似乎是在确定什么。最终那团光回到Mirror的身前，Mirror朝他伸出了手，它就顺着Mirror的手臂打着转儿游了上去。  
赛罗看着这一幕有点出神。这的确是一副很奇妙的画面。本应是坠入了黑暗的人却吸引了光，本应是矛盾对立的双方却缠绕在了一起。光没有实体却在不依不饶地努力着贴近对方，但没有遭到对方一点的抵触。赛罗莫名其妙地觉得有暖意涌入了他的心头——他似乎想明白了一些事情。  
赛罗看向Mirror，却发现对方不知道什么时候也勾起了嘴角。然而Mirror接下来的举动非常惊人——他飞快地造了个镜球把那团光困在里面。  
此刻的赛罗感觉自己大概跟突然被困的那团光一样是懵逼的，只不过对方大概更委屈些。  
Mirror却没感觉到不对。他满意地打量着自己的作品，把他托到赛罗跟前：“确定是他了，该你上场了。”  
赛罗无语，Mirror则是非常不解地开口：“为什么要这么看着我？我可是在帮你减少工作量。”  
“是，是，你说得都对。”赛罗摇摇头，举起手上的装甲尖端轻轻触碰到镜球上。Mirror随即撒手，让镜球保持漂浮在那个位置。  
赛罗凝神，源源不断的能量开始从装甲注入到镜球中。Mirror看准时机，在能量值即将到达临界时，挥手便让镜球化为粉尘无声地消散。  
需要利用赛罗所持的帕拉吉之盾里的强大力量让Zero重新凝聚实体，是这个任务最重要的步骤之一，也是Mirror的计划里赛罗必不可缺的重要原因。这件事除了镜子之外大家都知道。至于为何他不能知道，只能是因为一旦他知道了赛罗还要在介质空间里完成一项能量消耗巨大的任务，他一定会固执到底，不会让这趟任务成型。  
赛罗一开始其实也不确定自己能不能做到，可能他会托大了自己的能力，但他愿意去试。原因无他，他要解放镜子，而拜托他的是Mirror，这两点就足够了。而且极限对他来说，根本不存在。  
光团在赛罗注入的力量的加持下，体型逐渐扩大，最终停留在了与赛罗的体型差不多的大小。随后光粒子开始往里拢聚。赛罗也放下了手。  
他们耐心地等到耀眼的光芒完全褪去，一个跟赛罗有着完全一样的身形、相貌的人出现在他们面前。  
他就是Zero。

tbc.


End file.
